


Under the sky (don’t go)

by NeverlandHeart



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandHeart/pseuds/NeverlandHeart
Summary: Alternate Universe, what happens after the Thanos finger snap.





	Under the sky (don’t go)

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter then I thought it would be, but I’m still pretty proud of it.

It’s a beautiful day.

Perfect in a multitude of ways, Quentin thinks. 

He’s with his soulmates, all seven of them, and once upon a time that was something he didn’t believe in, soulmates. But now, sitting with seven of the people who make him feel absolutely complete, he doesn’t really know what else to call them. They’re not doing anything, they’re just being. Laying in a circle on the grass, all wrapped in each other. Maybe some of them aren’t touching physically, but they can all _feel_ each other. Eliot is holding him, arms wrapped his middle with his head resting on his shoulder, occasionally humming a song Quentin can’t quite put his finger on. 

Margo’s head is in Quentin’s lap and she purrs ever so slightly while he plays with her hair. Julia is next to Margo, her legs resting on Margo’s lap while she leans her head on Kady’s shoulder and rubs soothing circles on Penny’s back while he presses gentle kisses to the back of Kady’s neck. 

Alice and Fen are a bit farther away, but still close. Alice is sitting against a tree, Fen close to her side. 

Everything is perfect, and beautiful. 

Until it isn’t. 

The only noise that surrounds them is nature and each other’s own, soft breathing. But then, Kady screams, and so does Julia. Everyone bolts up immediately, and all eyes are drawn to Penny. It’s happens so fast none of them can be shocked, not until he disappears into nothing, leaving Kady and Julia sobbing. 

“No, no, no.” Julia holds Kady in her arms and the others can do nothing but stare as they both cry for the person they just lost. Who they _all_ just lost. 

_“Seriously man, Taylor Swift?”_

Quentin wants to crawl over to them, wants to comfort them, but Margo’s gasp stops him. He turns when he realizes Eliot’s grip has loosened significantly and there’s a sob bubbling up inside him but it never comes. Eliot puts a hand to Margo’s cheek, before he turns and kisses Quentin. It happens slower then when it happened to Penny, and he doesn’t know if he should be grateful or not. Before they can say anything to him, he grips both of their hands, squeezes. “My whole heart.” And then, he’s gone. 

_“Peaches and plums.”_

Margo sobs, now, wails, beats her hands on the grass. In the distance, a bird cries and for a moment, Quentin wonders if it’s crying just for them. 

He himself is still not crying. And he doesn’t understand why. 

They’re all gathered around now, grabbing at each other, and for a brief second, he wonders if it’s all over. But then, just as a breeze comes through, he knows it’s not, because the wind carries Fen away with it. 

_“I can’t go back to my old life. I’m stuck with you, and that means you’re stuck with me.”_

“Guys..” Julia’s voice is raspier than usual, and Kady let’s out a body shaking sob. 

“No!” She rushes towards Julia, grabs her in arms, as if she can stop what’s happening if she cocoons Julia in her arms. That’s something Kady has always done, she’s always tried to protect her. She’s always tried to protect every single one of them. Quentin knows the fact that she can’t is something that will weigh on her for the rest of her life. 

Julia looks frantically between Kady and Quentin, as if trying to decide who to say goodbye too because she knows it can’t be both of them. Kady clutches her hand and Quentin just stares into her eyes, hoping he’s conveying how much he loves her, how much he’s going to miss her. “I lo-“

She doesn’t get to finish what they both know she was going to say. The last thing Quentin sees of her is her eyes. Kady begins to sob even harder and clutches the cardigan that Julia had taken off earlier in the day. Quentin wishes he could her a piece of Penny, too. 

_“I want you to know, it’s your bravery that made me see.”_

Then suddenly, it’s just him and the three others, and he’s still not crying, and he still doesn’t know why. He feels like he should be. He just lost four pieces of his soul.

Alice, Margo, and Kady all look at Quentin, tears flowing down their cheeks and he doesn’t even have to look to know. He stares up at the sky, at the blue and the never ending clouds. He’s not afraid. He’s not in pain. He’s just sorry. He closes his eyes, breathes in, out, and then not at all. 

_It was such a beautiful day._


End file.
